One Royal Night
by Nightdancer87
Summary: You are a member of the royal harem at Erebor. Will you catch the eye of one of the line of Durin? Just a smutty oneshot. Rated M. Contains non-consensual relations. Be warned. Post BoFA/AU. I own nothing. Please R&R.


**You are a member of the royal harem at Erebor. Will you catch the eye of one of the line of Durin? Just a smutty oneshot. Rated M. Contains non-consensual relations. Be warned. Post BoFA/AU.**

It is just another normal evening in the royal harem of Erebor. There are almost three dozen of you there, daughters of nobles and "gifts" from other kingdoms to secure alliances and favorable relations with the king under the mountain. That king never visits his harem though. He is too busy ruling, hoarding gold, and being cantankerous.

That is until tonight. The great doors open and all the girls fall silent. King Thorin appears in the doorway and the air fills with a potent apprehension. He is a handsome but also dark and gloomy figure, and no one is particularly eager to be chosen. His piercing blue eyes do not even bother to survey the room, and he looks highly disinterested. Strange, you think, but then he is strange.

King Thorin turns back to the door, and craning your neck you see his nephews walk in behind him. Prince Fili and Prince Kili had never entered the harem before, and there were soft gasps heard from around the room. You had seen them before, from a distance at banquets and official functions, where you and the other females had to sit in special areas separate from the rest of the subjects and with veils covering your faces.

There were very few females among dwarves, but the king under the mountain could have as many as he liked and the most beautiful ones. Some of your companions were half human even, but there was no elven blood in the harem. If there were, it was well concealed and not visibly evident in the female, as King Thorin's disdain for elves was well known to all.

The princes were young and handsome, you thought. Fili had blue eyes like Thorin but long blonde hair and a beard to match. Kili was younger, with a little scruff on his face but not enough to call a beard. He had his uncle's dark hair but brown eyes that you thought looked kind. Actually, Kili looked a bit overwhelmed at the moment. He had likely never seen so many females at once, especially considering none of them wore their veils at the moment. He looked a little shy and apprehensive, but his older brother looked confident and almost, excited perhaps?

The king spoke to them in Khuzdul, which you knew a little of but not enough to carry on a conversation. At his words, the princes began to walk around the room, studying every girl as they did. It became obvious very quickly that King Thorin was allowing them each to "pick" one of them out.

Most of the females averted their eyes, if for nothing else out of respect to their being royalty, but there were also those who had no desire to be chosen. From where you sat in the corner, you kept your eyes cast towards the floor out of respect but also stole glances every so often as the princes attempted to make their selections. You hear one of your companions breathing hard and want to roll your eyes. It's not like they are going to the slaughter, you think. In fact, you wish to be chosen, by either of them frankly. It would be better than being chosen by King Thorin you think, not because he is not handsome or desirable, but because he appears so glum and intimidating. You had heard stories about men who found it pleasurable to torture females. You wondered if he was such a one. He had never actually taken a girl from the harem to bed, and you honestly wondered why one was kept at all, other than the fact that it was tradition. But now, as you watched the young princes examining the room, you had a better understanding of why.

Prince Fili stopped in front of a thin blonde female that looked as though she thought she were being chosen for a death sentence. He spoke to her but she refused to meet his eyes and he forced her chin up with his hand. She trembled and regarded him as though he was a lion about to devour her. He looked back to his uncle and his choice had been made. Two guards hurried over to lift the terrified girl to her feet and escort her from the room.

You had been watching that unfold so intently you did not notice that Prince Fili had come to stand in front of you. Surprising you, you accidentally looked up to meet his eyes, which you immediately cast down and hung your head in reverence to him. You felt two fingers tilt your chin upwards and let your eyes meet his again. His brown orbs stared back into your brown orbs, and only another second passed before he snapped his head towards his uncle to say something in their own tongue.

You saw two more guards come from behind King Thorin and hurriedly walk towards you. You stood up slowly and they took you by the arms to escort you from the room. Knots formed and twisted in your stomach. You knew what was about to happen, and then you didn't know what was about to happen. You knew you had been chosen to lie with the prince, but not what that would entail. Men had strange appetites, you hoped you could stomach whatever Prince Kili's was.

You were lead into a decent sized room with two large beds, covered in luxurious dressings. They looked fit for princes, and you wanted very much to take a nap on one. But that was not what you had been brought here for, you reminded yourself. Your blonde companion was shaking and trying to hold back tears. You thought for a moment about trying to comfort her, but knew it was pointless. You were concentrating more on why the both of you had been brought to the same room. Why not separate rooms? Did the princes really want to fuck in the same room at the same time? You thought that a bit odd…

Your thoughts were interrupted by the doors swinging open and in walking the princes, followed by none other than their uncle. _Why had he come?!_ Your mind screamed at you. Did he enjoy watching such things? Perhaps you had been right about the king being very strange indeed.

Thorin walked past you both and took a seat on the opposite side of the room from the beds, giving him a perfect view of both. So, you had been right. He was going to watch both of his nephews fuck his concubines at the same time. _What a strange and sick dwarf_, you thought. But he was a king, and could do as he liked. You were just a pretty face, and you did as you were told.

At the moment, doing as you were told was taking your clothes off. Thorin had commanded both you to do so in the common tongue, and you began to comply immediately. Your companion on the other hand was making slow business of her gown, which you thought was becoming ridiculous. You had already shed your sandals and your bodice, with only your gown to pull over your head and discard on the floor.

Kili was standing a little ways in front of you, watching your every movement like you were an animal he was hunting, waiting to pounce at just the right moment. His eyes were unblinking and intense as they beheld you.

After you pulled your gown over your head and deposited it on the floor, you tousled your long, dark brown waves as they had gotten caught in your gown. They came around your face to frame it and your firm, ample bosom. Kili licked his lips, his apprehension from earlier seemingly gone now. You simply stood, waiting for your next command.

Thorin growled something at Fili and he advanced on his female to tear her clothes off. She whimpered and brought her arms around her in an attempt to cover her nakedness. Kili did not notice, his eyes had never left your body. You heard Thorin say something else and Kili closed the space between the two of you and forced you back onto the bed behind you. He made you lie down and spread your legs to stand between them. You heard what you assumed was the same thing happening on the bed next to you, but with some sounds of protest. You lay there, exposed but excited. The prince quickly brought his tunic over his head and cast it to the floor, along with his boots that he kicked off without even looking down at them.

You heard Thorin speak again, and then Kili began to run his hands up and down your naked body. They came up to hold your breasts and knead them, looking at them as though he had never seen a woman's breasts before. That is when it occurred to you. He hadn't ever seen a woman's breasts before. Thorin wasn't just watching from his seat across the room, he was instructing. He was introducing his nephews to women and the art of fucking them. It made sense, you thought. Why let them seek out whores or impregnate common subjects when he could introduce them to sex with the females in his harem? If they did impregnate them, it was no matter.

You cut your eyes to the right to see Fili who was having to hold his female's hands over her head while his other hand explored her body. She was squirming and her chest heaving. Fili too looked as though the sight of her was new to him too. He was just more eager and confident than his brother. He was also a little older, so that made sense you thought. Your thoughts were dramatically interrupted however when you felt Kili rolling your nipples between his rough fingers.

You couldn't help yourself, you let a moan escape your lips. You weren't sure if that was allowed or not. Kili soon answered that question by smiling widely down at you, pleased with himself so far.

Thorin spoke again, but he sounded farther away to you now as pleasure was rolling through you. Kili bent down to capture your nipple in his mouth and suck it ardently. Your back arched and that made him suck you harder. You gripped the sheets, not knowing if you were allowed to touch him. You assume you weren't until given permission, so you did not yet dare touch the prince.

Kili moved to suck your other breast and now his free hand kneaded the one his lips had just abandoned. You moaned again, this time louder and you could feel something pressing into your leg. You had not had time or the proper position to see what lay between his legs when he disrobed himself. But you knew very well what was lying against your leg.

You heard more protests coming from the other bed. _How was she not enjoying this?_ You thought to yourself. It was all you could do not to scream with pleasure as Kili tended to your nipples. Finally, he stopped at the bidding of his uncle, at least you assumed so as you heard his deep, baritone voice call out again.

Kili stood up and still standing between your open legs, inserted a finger into your nether lips. You were wet from his attentions and that discovery made his eyes widen a little and the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a smile.

Thorin barked another order and Kili searched for your clit. You angled yourself to help him, ready to feel more pleasure and you let him know with a gasp and the rolling back of your eyes when he found it. As had been the trend next to you, Fili was having a harder time with his female, and you could hear her actively protesting now. You could also hear Fili becoming frustrated with her and what sounded like Thorin rise and walk towards him.

Turning your attention back to your prince, you melt back into the bed as his finger works your clit, sending vibrations of pleasure through your entire body. Your hips begin to grind upwards and into his hand, your body so eager for more and you surrender to it. Kili's free hand is all over your body, smoothing and touching every inch of skin he can reach. His touch is like fire and you arch into as much as possible. His face, while triumphant, is also still very boyish and almost filled with an expression of wonder as he takes you, and you cannot help but find it endearing.

You want to please him and he is, so far, very good at pleasing you. You raise up on your hands which are supporting you on either side and your knees are bent so that your feet brace you as well. Kili slips a thick finger into you and buries it to the hilt and you begin to fuck his hand. Using your new position to bring yourself forcefully onto and off of his hand, you look down at it inside of you and nearly explode with how hot it is making you.

This new position allows you to look over and see clearly was is happening on the other bed. Thorin has come to hold the blonde's throat with his large hands and so pin her to the bed while Fili has pried her legs open to do as Kili is doing to you, however despite the hold on her throat she is trying to fight Fili off with her legs. She is kicking and pushing at Fili with her feet, but she is not strong enough to even budge him. She is also crying and making noises that suggest she is exerting an enormous amount of effort. You marvel at her inability to simply lay there and let it be over, if she can't find any pleasure in it which you find impossible to understand.

"Eyes on me, lass." Kili speaks to you for the first time and you snap your head back to look up at him as commanded.

He is smiling widely and removes his hand quickly to replace it with his manhood, sinking into you without warning, his cock parting your folds and invading you. You cry out in surprise and from the sheer force of it. His thick cock stretches you and produces a dull ache deep within you, but it is not painful. He climbs on top of you and places both hands on either side of your head to steady himself as he sets the rhythm of his thrusts. You answer every thrust with a moan, you cannot help yourself. You want to touch him, to grab hold of him but you were not given permission. You at the least part your legs as much as possible and bring them up in the air around him, granting him the greatest access to your core.

His orgasm is building fast, his first real one, and his thrusts become erratic. Suddenly, you feel him burst inside of you and he almost collapses on top of you. Breathing hard, he holds himself there above you for a moment and then withdraws from your body to roll onto the bed next to you.

He came so quickly, his first time, you didn't have time to orgasm yourself. Not that he did not bring you pleasure, but you wanted your own release, and now you lay there frustrated. Steadying your breath, you are startled by screams from the other bed.

You look over once more and see Fili has entered the blonde and she is still fighting him the entire way. She is screaming and begins to ball her hands into fists and bring them down upon Fili. As she does, Thorin slaps her hard across the face with one of his massive hands and she falls flat on the bed finally, not fighting anymore but crying quietly. Thorin looks at her in disgust and then he turns to look at you, feeling your eyes on him.

Thorin notices that Kili is finished with you and says something to Fili. Fili, who appears extremely disappointed with his choice even as he thrusts into her, looks to his uncle and then to you. He withdraws from the blonde, not giving her another look and walking towards you. His cock is perhaps a tiny bit larger than his brother, if at all. It is hard and eager for release, as it bobs gently as he comes closer. You get a good look at his body, hard and muscular like his brother's but covered in a light dusting of golden hair.

Your stomach tightens. Surely what you think is going to happen isn't really going to happen, but you know it is. You've been fucked by one prince, and now you're going to be fucked by the other. All because your companion cannot perform her duties, simple though they are. Not to mention incredibly enjoyable.

You tremble slightly in anticipation as he climbs onto the bed, hoping for an orgasm yourself this time, and as he climbs over you Thorin says something that makes him stop. Kili had already moved off the bed and is leaning against the wall now watching.

Fili looks down at you excitedly, quickly brings his mouth down to nip each nipple and then grabs your hips to turn your over onto your face. Still holding your hips he drags you down to the edge of the bed so that you torso is the only thing still on the bed. Your feet are on the floor and your bottom is turned towards him. He reaches around to slip a finger into you to make sure you are ready, and you are still wet from the ministrations of his brother. Smiling, Fili brings his cock to your folds and you feel him begin to sink into you. You gasp as he does, being stretched again and so soon makes you ache just a tiny bit, but it is worth it. You ball the bed sheets in your fists again and arch your back as he takes you, in and out, in and out.

You hear more instruction from Thorin and Fili makes you stand up, so that one of your knees is supporting you on the bed and your other foot is on the floor. His hand reaches around to find your clit and he rubs it in circles while he takes you from behind. Your back arches again and you throw your head back, moaning towards the ceiling above you. Your hips begin to move on their own again and out of the corner of your eye you see Thorin watching intently. You feel your orgasm coming closer and closer and pray Fili doesn't come too soon. Fili is crashing into you from behind and becoming almost violent. You don't care though, the pleasure that is shooting through your body is stronger than any pain you may feel.

As you feel yourself getting closer, you hear Thorin say something to Kili, who leaves his place on the wall to climb onto the bed in front of you. He had been watching intently from his spot, and now as he gets in front of you he smiles wickedly, all the innocence from before now gone.

You have no idea what he is about to do, and you honestly don't care that much because you are about to break from the orgasm that is approaching, but then he takes your breast in his mouth and begins to suck as hard as he can. Your head flies back against Kili's shoulder and you wail so loud you are sure it can be heard above ground. Your hips buck, your back arches, and your pulse races until you think your heart will fly from your chest. The over stimulation is too much between them working your pussy, clit, and tits and you immediately fall over the edge of an orgasm that rips through you so hard that you cry out for what seems like an entire minute.

Your display of pleasure and the tightening of your channel does Fili in, and now two princes have spilled their seed in you. You moan, exhausted, and slump forward, Fili with his arms around you from behind to steady you. Kili moves out of the way and Fili lays you down gently on the bed where you are motionless, save for the rapid rising and falling of your chest.

Your eyes are closed. You do not have the strength to hold them open after that. You hear the princes talking, sounding happy and satisfied. You hear them thank their uncle and he answers them briefly. You also hear the soft crying of the other girl, and you imagine that she had watched everything that had just happened. You were grateful that she acted as she did now. You have just received mind blowing pleasure from not one but both princes. You open your eyes to see the princes had left but Thorin remained. Two guards entered the room, to take you both back the harem you assumed, and you made to get up from the bed to dress.

Thorin spoke to the guards and they picked up the blonde, throwing a cloak over her trembling form and hauling her from the room. She was still too distraught to get up, much less dress herself, and Thorin had no patience for her. As you picked up your gown from the floor, you heard the door close.

You stopped what you were doing but didn't dare turn around. You could hear him, coming slowly closer. Your breath that had almost returned to normal sped up again.

"Look at me," you heard him speak the common tongue now.

You turned slowly to meet his eyes. "My king," you said, trembling a little and holding your gown to your body.

King Thorin studied your face now, his expression unreadable. It was unnerving, and after a moment he without warning snatched the gown from your hands and cast it to the floor. You stood before him, naked once more, your long dark hair covering your large breasts this time. He circled you like a great predator but said nothing. The silence was killing you. What was he about to do? You didn't know if you could handle being fucked again and so soon. Not to mention he frightened you. You were sure he would not be as kind as his nephews.

He was in front of you again and you heard what sounded like a growl come from him chest. You trembled, waiting for whatever would come next.

"You performed your duty to your kingdom well tonight." He said finally, and you wondered what that was leading to.

"My lord," you said and bowed your head to him in submission.

"But," came the dangerous baritone voice "I know that they did not truly please you." He said.

What did he mean? They had pleased you, though they required Thorin's direction, they had pleased you and together given you a mind blowing orgasm. What was he getting at?

"My lord, I assure you the princes did. I am honored to have been chosen." You say now, trying to say all the right things and none of the wrong ones.

Thorin smirked, realizing you were afraid and not grasping his intent.

"I mean, they do not truly know how to please a woman, yet. And for your….performance tonight, I believe you deserve to be truly, and completely, pleased."

His words were dripping with lust, his pupils were dilated and you noticed for the first time the protrusion straining under his trousers. You sucked in breath as you finally grasped his meaning. You were terrified of being taken by the king under the mountain. No one in the harem had ever had him but rumors abounded that he was harsh and cruel.

He closed the gap between you two and grabbed your upper arms to push you once more onto the bed. You could not refuse your king, you could only steel yourself and hope he did not hurt you too badly. Thorin made quick work of his clothing, it soon a pile on the floor. He was frustrated and worked up from watching his nephews, neither of them taking you as thoroughly and completely as he would have. But he would now.

Despite your fear, you had to admit to yourself that King Thorin's body was a sight to behold. Long, black waves fell down a hard, sculpted chest that gave way to rippling abs. He had surprisingly little hair over his body, but his lower belly gave way to black curls that lead to a cock much larger than either of those that had plunged into you that evening. You stared without meaning to, trembling at the idea of having to accommodate his size, wondering if you even could.

Powerful legs, chorded with muscle, came to rest on either side of you on the bed as he climbed on top of you. He buried his face in your neck, biting and kissing, his beard scratching you as he did. He grabbed your wrists and held them over your head with one large hand, while the other grabbed a large, firm breast to knead.

You breathed deeply, feeling wet again already. His hot mouth found your other breasts and sucked hard, ending with a gentle bite of your nipple. It hurt only a little, the pleasure greater than the pain. You had started to moan but stopped yourself, unsure of how he would receive it.

"Do not silence yourself. I will hear you." Thorin growled and he covered your other breast with his mouth, sucking harder than before and biting like before. You let a sharp moan tear from your mouth now as your head tilted back into the bed.

He let your wrists go and moved down to crouch between your legs. You had no idea what he was doing there, and tried not to look down at him but stare up at the elaborate ceiling above you. You felt two fingers pull apart your folds and hold them there. Your pussy was sore from its treatment from the princes but a little while ago, and you feared any more stimulation. As you laid there, trying to brace yourself against the giant, throbbing member that was about to plunge into your depths, you instead felt Thorin's hot breath on your sex.

You breathed deeply and closed your eyes. _What was he doin_-

You didn't get to finish the thought as a tongue passed over your clit, making you buck with surprise and a new kind of pleasure. It happened again and then again, and soon a fire was rising in your belly and spreading all over your body. Fireworks went off behind your eyes and your body moved all on its own, no longer under your control.

Thorin's tongue moved over your clit even faster and you screamed as an orgasm ten times more powerful than the last ripped through you and left you limp on the bed. You were shaking and out of breath, but Thorin gave you no time to recover. He quickly stood up, grabbed your legs, drug your bottom to the edge of the bed and plunged his cock inside your soaking wet pussy. You screamed again and bucked up into him. He held your legs straight up and against his body, so that your feet were on either side of his head. He pushed in and out of you rapidly, his pace perfect as he fucked you smoothly. You were so wet he glided effortlessly in and out of you. You writhed uncontrollably in pleasure, arching your body up to bring it into contact with his. Thorin released his grip on one leg to push against your throbbing clit with his thumb. It was so sore and hypersensitive from all the attention it had received, but it sent you over the edge again just the same. You were about to come again, and you moaned, whimpered, and nearly cried from the pleasure that was overwhelming you now.

Your back arched painfully and you screamed into the night as a third orgasm took your body and your senses from you. As it was fading, you felt Thorin's hot seed explode up into you, filling your belly that was already full of the line of Durin.

You collapsed, totally spent and feeling dizzy. You laid on your back, your limbs splayed and consciousness threatening to forsake you. You felt Thorin wipe his dripping cock on your thigh as he pulled out of you, but you did not care. You heard him moving, but he felt far away. You heard him begin to dress himself and walk around the bed to lean over your face. You opened your eyes and began to rise.

"My king…" was all you could muster the strength to say.

Thorin brought a thick finger to your lips to silence you.

"You may rest here for the remainder of the night. The guards will escort you back to the harem in the morning." He said, his voice lower and almost….tender?

You let out a deep breath. "Thank you, my lord," you answered and blinked sleepily up at him. He caressed your cheek lightly with his fingers.

"You have pleased your king very much," he said and brought your hand up to kiss gently and then placed it back on your chest that was still rising and falling faster than normal.

With that, he turned and walked from the room, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You had had him, the king under the mountain. The girls would never believe it. Rather, they would never believe you had had all three royals in one night. You brought the sheets up around your tired and aching body, and as you covered your stomach, wondered if they had impregnated you. If so, which one's seed had taken hold? You soon fell asleep, with thoughts of a little dwarf prince growing in your belly, pleased and content.


End file.
